


Lay an Egg

by MaximusLove



Category: We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusLove/pseuds/MaximusLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex X Elsa fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay an Egg

Lay An Egg- A We're Back A Dinosaur Story Fanfic  
Rex and Elsa make love. Rated T for sex.  
Elsa laid herself down on her back and stared up at her mate, Rex.  
“Are you sure about this?” rex asked, concerned that his size would be a huge issue.  
Elsa smiled lovingly up at him.  
“Of course I am, Rex dear.”  
Rex stared at her for a few moments and nodded.  
Then he got down on his hands and knees.  
He leaned down his face to give Elsa a kiss.  
She accepted it kindly.  
Then rex moved up a little forward so Elsa was closer to his groin.  
Then she pressed his groin against Elsa’ entrance.  
She closed her eyes and grunted.  
It was bigger than she’d expected.  
Rex looked down.  
“Oh no. Am I hurting you?”  
Elsa looked up at him with one eye open.  
Pain on her face, but she was smiling.  
“Only a little, my love.”  
“Maybe we shouldn’t?”  
“Nonsense, darling. I want this and I know you do too. We’ve had this urge for a long time and we can no longer suppress it. Please, Rex. Continue.”  
Rex looked down at her and after another moment, he nodded.  
He pushed his groin harder.  
Elsa could feel rex’s length go deeper into her.  
She could also feel it get longer inside of her.  
What a strange, yet pleasant feeling. Having Rex inside of her.  
Res pulled his length out and then shoved it back in.  
This caused Elsa to moan out loud with pleasure.  
“Oh, yes Rex Darling! Please don’t stop doing that!” She cried.  
Rex pushed his length in, pulled it out, and pushed it back in again.  
Each time causing Elsa to moan with pleasure.  
She could hear Rex panting.  
He was pretty turned on by this.  
And Elsa knew how to turn him on even more.  
She wanted rex’s seed inside of her right now.  
She lifted her head up and started kissing his stomach.  
Rex could feel Elsa’s lips against his stomach and sighed pleasantly.  
This caused him to hump Elsa harder and faster.  
The pace of both lovers’ breaths increased.  
“Elsa, I-I’m coming!” The T-Rex practically shouted. He was nearing his climax.  
Elsa looked up at him lovingly despite the look of pain on her face.  
“Then come, Rex Darling. Come, I welcome you with a full embrace!”  
Rex panted and gave one final push.  
Then he came in fast and hot.  
Elsa’s insides were flooded with warmth.  
She sighed pleasantly as she laid her head down on the floor.  
The flow of Rex’s juices entering into her felt so pleasant, and strangely soothing.  
Elsa looked up at Rex, smiling romantically up at him.  
Rex smiled romantically back.  
After rex was finished, he got off of Elsa and laid himself bedside her.  
They kissed.  
“That was amazing.” Elsa said with a smile.  
“I know.” Rex smiled back.  
The two fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Months later, Elsa laid an egg.  
And it hatched, revealing a baby T-Rex boy who looked just like Rex.  
Rex and Elsa smiled lovingly at their child and then at each other.  
They kissed each other lovingly.


End file.
